The Sound of Music
by 1Directioner2199
Summary: North Side: Zander is the popular, Ladies man that can get any girl he wants South Side: Stevie is the tough, badass that doesn't take anyone's shit  Only one thing can bring these two together: music
1. Character Introduction

**The Sound of Music**

**I got this idea after reading Perfect Chemistry for the thousandth time. Tell me what you think. R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Character Introduction**

**North side:**

**Zander Robbins**

Zander is the captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school. He is a real ladies man but is currently dating Molly Garfunkel. His parents are both lawyers, so are very controlling, and want him to be just like them. Although he seems perfect and flawless his 'life' is all an act. His passion is music, he plays the ukelele, the keytar and the guitar he also has a really good singing voice. He thinks his parents and friends would disprove of his music dreams so he keeps it a secret that only his bets friend Nelson Baxter knows about.

**Molly Garfunkel**

Molly is the most self centred, prejudice, controlling and conceited girl in Brewster. She is the leader of the most popular clique in school: The Perfs. She controls everyone but no one is brave enough to stand up to her except her enemy Stevie Baskara. She is basically the queen of the school. Her boyfriend Zander is her trophy and her crew is her backup. She is filthy rich, so she is very materialistic and superficial Her parents aren't really around much, so she uses this time to plan wild parties with her best friend Grace King.

**Grace King**

Grace is second Perf and Molly's best friend, She is a Perf but she's not as mean and devious as Molly. She is not very smart, she's oblivious to whats right in front of her and doesn't really have any common sense. She doesn't intentionally try to be mean or rude, she just does whatever Molly wants. When she's not shopping with Molly she spends time with her boyfriend Nelson Baxter.

**Nelson Baxter**

Nelson is thoughtful, smart, generous and funny. He is a bit of dork but he is fun to be with and is very entertaining. He can play keyboard and is obsessed with the video game furious pigeons. Even though he's from the north side his best friend Kevin Reed is from the South side. His girlfriend Grace and him got together at one of Molly's parties with the help of Kevin

**South side**

**Stevie Baskara**

Stevie is tough, headstrong and stubborn. She's a the south side home-girl and doesn't let anyone push her around. Both her parents fled town leaving Stevie with her older brother and 3 younger brothers. After her parents left it was up to her and her brother Jason—the high school drop out to support the rest of the family. Stevie is a great singer, and has lots of music potential, she can play the bass and most of the string instruments.

**Kacey Simon**

Kacey used to live on the north side, she used to have a fancy car and huge house. Her dad was an investor who made very wise choices. But with one bad investment their riches came crashing down and turned to rags.

Their mansion was traded in for an apartment, Bentley to a toyota and prestigious, north side to the shady south side. She has an amazing singing voice but never knew it until she met Stevie Kacey stuck out like a sore thumb in the slums, until she was befriended by Stevie now the two rule the streets along with Kevin Reed, Kacey's boyfriend, and Justin Cole, Stevie's ex-boyfriend

**Kevin Reed**

Kevin is just a hilarious gamer with dreams of being a professional drummer. He's known to be 'too soft for the south side' because he's easily scared and not as tough. He often goes over to his bet friend Nelson's house to paly Furious Pigeons He's laid back and careless and has a lovable personality. He and his girlfriend Kacey are the south side's 'it' couple and are inseparable.

**Justin Cole**

Like Kacey Justin was transported from life of the rich and spoiled to life of the poor and helpless. Justin soon fit in and found live with local bad girl Stevie Baskara, their Romance soon ended after Stevie caught Justin in another girl's bed. He still acts like he got it all and hopes to one day have Stevie back in his hold.

* * *

**Okay so I have a lot of ideas for this story and I think it's gonna be really good but I don't know whether I should switch P. each chapter, like for example**

**Chapter 1= Stevie's POV and Chapter 2= Zander's POV **

**or just keep switching throughout the chapter? **

**let me know your ideas and thoughts **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I was going to switch POVs every chapter **

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews, I'll take your thoughts into consideration as I'm writing.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The light shines through my windows and into my eyes waking me up from my sleep. Not that I got much sleep last night anyway. I kept reliving 'The Night' in my head again. The accident happened last year but to me it was only yesterday. It also doesn't help that my mind won't let me forget either.

"Zander are you ready?" I hear my mom yelling from the kitchen.

All I want to do is ignore her, but if I don't answer in her 2 minute limit, she'll come barging in faster than you can answer "coming".

"I'm coming." I yell back, not in the mood to argue.

I get up from my bed and jump into the shower. I put my iPod in the dock and turned it to my 'Favourites' playlist and let the music blare. I sang along to the music. I know it was a bit girly to sing in the shower, but it was one of the only places I could practice my music. Let's just say my music wasn't appreciated or supported in my family. I get dressed and study myself in the mirror. I have on a black Hugo Boss t-shirt on with a pair of Ralph Lauren shorts. I don't normally dress so expensive, but before summer started my girlfriend, Molly Garfunkel, decided that the way I normally dressed wasn't good enough. She said I needed to dress up to her speed. So she took me shopping for a whole new designer wardrobe, so I had to say goodbye to comfortable flannels. Some people might say I'm good looking or attractive, hell everyone says that even Molly. But apparently even that's not good enough for her. I know I shouldn't let myself get pushed around by my girlfriend, but she she pleases my parents, friends and fits my "perfect" image. I'm not even sure Molly likes me, our whole relationship is kind of an act to make everyone else, but us, happy.

I spritz myself with the Abercrombie and Fitch cologne ,my mom bought me. I know Molly likes the smell. I was kinda nervous about seeing Molly after a summer apart. It wasn't that I was unconfident, it was that she had such high expectations and is really high maintenance. If something doesn't go her way, she freaks out at everyone involved.

"Zander!" My mom yells again. I run down stairs not wanting to upset my mom, because to be honest I'm kinda scared of her. She has anxiety; which is part of the reason everyone in my household does what she says without a fight. The other part is she's just damn scary.

"You're late, it's 7:40 and and Nelson is on his way. Breakfast is on the table, that noise you call music was giving me a head-ache. Thank goodness it's off."

"Good morning to you, too, mom." I say, internally rolling my eyes. "Where's Hanna?"

"In the kitchen."

"Did you buy her new cane yet? The one that heats, when you press the button."

"Yes. I gave your sister an earful this morning, Zander. If she keeps breaking the canes I buy her, they'll be out at the store." She says complaining again about why Hanna acts up.

I walk into the kitchen, and watch my sister. Hanna is sitting in her wheelchair with her damaged leg resting on the chair next to her. "Hey Han." I say giving her a gentle smile and leaning on one knee next to her. "Hey Bro." She says trying to point me out, following the sound of my voice. "Getting ready for the first day of school?" she asks.

"Yea, wish me luck."

"You'll do fine."

"You'll do fine. At Least you can see your school." A pang of guilt appears on her face as if she realized what she said. "I didn't mean it like that." she said guilty.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. "Han you know it was an accident right." I asked knowing she wasn't going to continue the conversation. "Yea, of course." she said looking anywhere but at me.

We sighed.

"What are you doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Mrs. Malik is coming over and then I have to go to my Physio therapy session with Ms Payne."

She explained. "Mrs. Malik? What happened to Mr Horan?" Hanna is home schooled, since she can't go to real school.

"I Chased him away, he treated me like I was his pet." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Hanna you can't get rid of everyone who tries to help you." I said, knowing trying to reason with her was pointless, she hates being pitied.

"Nelson is here!" my mom yelled from the living room.

I looked out the window and saw Nelson honking his Mercedes Benz. I ran outside grabbing my bag.

"We'll talk about this later." I told my sister, kissing her cheek."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter **

**It focuses too much on Zander's home life. **

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stevie's P.O.V**

* * *

"Stevie, get up."

I scowl at my youngest brother and bury my head under my pillow. Since I share a room with my 10, 13, 15 and 20 year old brothers, the only privacy I get, is when I'm hiding under a pillow.

"Go away, Dylan." I mumble through the pillow. "It's too early to bother me."

"Jason told me to wake you up so you won't be late for school."

Senior year. I'm the first in my family who will finally graduate high school, but after graduation, I'll be shoved in the real world left to fend for myself.

I pull the cover off my body and remove the pillow off my face. I look up only to see Dylan pulling stuff out from my side of our closet. When I see him pull out a box, marked: 'Stevie' I suddenly got defensive and shot up from the bed and questioned him. "What are you doing." he opened the and pulled out a music sheets with one of my very first love songs on it.

"Oooh Stevie wrote a love song. Who's it about Steves." Dylan said mocking me. I glared at him, if only looks can kill.

" I love you, I loooovee youuuuu." he said doing a terrible singing imitation, his voice dripping in sarcasm, as he flipped his hair and batted is eyelashes."I swear Dylan, if you keep that up I will kill you." I threaten. "I better watch out or else you might sing me to death." he says laughing like a freaking hyena.

When I finally had enough, I tackled him to the ground, of course he retaliated by punching and kicking me just us as hard as I was to him. The rule—'no hitting girls' doesn't exist in my family.

I faintly heard a "wait for me" but it might just be my imagination. I found out I was wrong when my middle brother, Tyler, jumped in the middle of us; not wanting to 'miss out on the action'.

"We were soon interrupted by my oldest brother Jason and my youngest brother Chris. "Stop." Jason said walking in the room, dressed in his work uniform. He works as a janitor at a super market. It pays very little but we don't need much.

Jason was really intimidating, he scared a lot of people. Who would blame them, he was scary- looking. He had a few lip piercings and tattoos all down his back and arms. He went through a rebellion phase, after my parents abandoned us leaving him to raise us. Jason got involved with drugs, gangs and owed a lot of debt. After all he's been through, we try our best to listen. All except Tyler he's going through a permanent I-know-everything phase.

"Shit, Jason, relax." Tyler says. Jason punches him on the arm, not hard enough to leave him a bruise but enough to make the area red.

Chris and Dylan laugh and before they know it, they get lightly hit too. "Any more attitude, guys?" Jason asks.

"No sir." they say standing straight.

"And what about you, Tyler?" he says cracking his knuckles as a warning.

"And what about you, Stevie?" His eyes burning through my soul. "He picks up a pillow and chucks it at my head."

"Oww." I say rubbing my head.

"That's for starting it. Now get dressed all of you." he says walking out of the room.

I take a quick shower and throw on an old tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I wrap a towel around my hair so it can dry. I was never really the type of girl who woke up at 5:00 in the morning to do their hair and pick out their outfits.

I walked into my room to get my bag, only to see Dylan touching my bass. I rushed to grab it. My father played the bass when he was younger, he gave it to me a week before he left.

"Dylan, stop touching my shit." I say angrily.

"But I like playing with it."

"Stop touching it, got it."

"Yea I got it." he says leaving the room to go eat breakfast.

I tuck my bass under my bed and walk into the kitchen. I normally make breakfast, since my brothers are useless in the kitchen. Jason already left for work, so Chris made cereal.

"Did Jason take the car?" I ask, knowing he probably did. "Yea." answers Tyler.

"Damn." We only have one car to share among us; which isn't a big deal, since only two of us can drive. Now that Jason took my only method of transportation, I have to walk. I looked down at my watch and realized it's 7:50.

"I have to go, you guys have rides right?" I ask kissing Chris and Dylan on their fore heads. I moved to go give Tyler a kiss, when he shoved my hand away claiming he was too old. I gave him a kiss and anyway and walked outside. I might not be very sentimental or mushy, but my family is the my top priority, I love them and would do anything for them.

I started walking towards school, singing one of the old songs I wrote. I heard loud honking, I turned around only to see my neighbour and ex-boyfriend Justin Cole, drives up to me.

"Hey Justin." I mutter. "How about I give you a ride from school." He says winking at me. It probably doesn't give him the effect he would want. Once I would have done anything to get him, so when he we started dating I was ecstatic, of course I never told him how much I loved him, until he said it to me. After we professed our love, we slept together. A month later I saw him with another girl and thats when we broke up.

"Come on, Steves. I promise not to bite… unless you want me to." he says winking again.

I'm Justin's south side homegirl. Whether we're a couple of not, we still have each other's backs. It's the code we live by. "Sure." I say getting into the passenger seat.

He puts his arm around me, he stares in the rearview mirror and winks at me again. He winks a lot. What does he think, that I'll forget the past? No way. My history makes me who I am today.

"I try looking forward on my senior year at Brewster. I stop when I realize there's nothing to look forward to.

* * *

**So here is Stevie's P.O.V of the Story next is Zander's P.O.V.**

**Ok so I need your help, I'm not sure how Stevie and Zander should fall in love. **

**Should I=**

**1. Get them stuck together by making them get in trouble and their punishments would be to plan the next school dance together, so they would have to spend time with each other **

or

**2. Make them be partners in a class and team them up in an at-home project. (This is what happened in the book) **

**Thanks so much for all your support. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own How to Rock or the perfect chemistry plot**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long we had a problem with our wifi so I couldn't use the computer. Well the good news is I had a lot of time to write this chapter. **

* * *

**Zander**

Nelson and I had just gotten school, when I hear a high-pitched voice yells my name. I turned around only to see Molly jump into my arms and tackle me. She kisses me, while wrapping her legs around my waist. I put her down and look around to see a big crowd forming to watch us. I see people taking videos and heard someone shout out "Hey Robins take her top off!" I point the finger at the guy who said that. Molly takes my hand and leads me into the building. It's just like her to make a big show for everyone.

"Oh my God Zan, I missed you so much while I was away."

Before I can answer Molly sees her friends. She shrieks then runs to them leaving me alone.

I continue walking to my locker looking down at my schedule. I bump into someone and all my stuff go flying.

"Watch where your going." the person says back. I look up only to see Stevie Baskara. I scan her up and down. Most guys are scared of Stevie, they think if they say something wrong, she'll gun them down somehow. It's not only her ripped jeans, tight tank top and combat boots that scare people; its her reputation. People think she's a drug addict or an alcoholic. I think she's pretty hot. I'm sure most of the stuff she's accused of doing isn't true, but she doesn't seem to stop people from thinking them.

"Sorry baby, I didn't see you there." I say turning on the charm winking at her. Molly and I may be dating but I still flirt with hot girls, from time to time.

" Ughh learn how to walk." she says strutting away to join her friends. I lick my lips as I watch her walk away. My fantasy ends as the bell rings. I glance back at Stevie, only to see she's gone. In her place is, Justin Cole, glaring at me with hard eyes. Molly comes back and takes my hand. She catches my glance and says.

"Justin Cole, he may look like an Abercrombie model, but his picture is most likely to be taken for a mug shot."

The kids from the north side don't really mix with the kids from the south side. It's not that we think we're better than them, We're just different. We've grown up in the same town, just on different sides. We live in big houses on the lake, they live next to the train tracks. That's just the way it is in Brewster. Most south siders treat me like Justin Cole does... They hate me because of who I am. Well, who they **think** I am.

The bell rings and Molly and I head towards our first class. Music class with Mrs. Tomlinson. I was really psyched about this class since it's the only time I can practice my music.

We walk into room 7B and sit down at the table for two.

I slip into the chair and pull out my music books.

"Hey, look. Stevie's in our class." a girl calls out. "Steves, over here."

Her presence catches every eye in the room.

"I hear she, and Kacey Simon got arrested last week, for possession of meth," Molly whispers to me.

Kacey and Molly used to be best friends, but when Kacey moved to the south side Molly dumped her.

"No way." I say not believing her for a second

She looks at me and smirks and says "Totes way."

Mrs. Tomlinson slams the door with a bang. She has curly blond hair that is pulled into a tight ponytail. She is wearing a long black dress, and thick red glasses.

"Good afternoon and welcome to senior music class. I see you all picked your own seats, but I will make the seating arrangements."

I groan along with the rest of the class, but Mrs. Tomlinson doesn't even flinch. She stands in front of her desk and says, "Kacey Simon take the first seat. Your partner is Kevin Reed." Kevin and Kacey walk to the front of the class, they join hands and give each other a passionate kiss. "Miss Simon and Mr. Reed, please keep your sexual advances to yourself or you will deal with me in detention" She says holding out 2 blue detention slips. Kevin smirks at her, but nevertheless, he slaps his girlfriend's ass and sits down. Mrs. Tomlinson moves down the list, as students reluctantly move to their assigned seats.

"Molly Garfunkel, Dean Hollis." Mrs. Tomlinson said adjusting her glasses and tapping her foot. Molly flipped her hair, rubbed my knee reassuringly and walked off to her seat, winking at Dean. Dean Hollis is every girl's dream. He can easily have Molly.

"Zander Robbins," I look up at the mention of my name. "meet your partner Stevana Baskara." Mrs Tomlinson says pointing to the seat behind Molly and Dean.

Stevie? As my partner? I smirk at the thought of spending an hour with her everyday. I normally don't like to flirt with south side chicks, but Stevie's not like the rest; I like to bother her. I look at Stevie, she doesn't seem as excited as I am at our partnership. I wink at her, she flips me off and walks to our table.

"Call me Stevie." she says sitting down, glaring at me. Mrs. Tomlinson looks up from her class list and stares at Stevie above her glasses. "_Stevie Baskara,_" She says, after changing the name on her list.

"Mrs. Baskara please take off that hat and sunglasses, I don't tolerate any outdoor related accessories in my classroom."

Stevie stares her down, but eventually sliding her sunglasses and beanie off exposing her curly brown hair that matches her eyes.

"The hat is to cover up south side flees." Molly mutters to Dean. Stevie turns to face Molly and says, "Yup, only the south side has flees, because we are the only ones with real hair."

"Molly and Stevie that's enough. Now I expect you to be on your best behaviour this year. Music plays a big role in the preforming arts, creating demos and directing films. After you do something like inspire the artistic and play an instrument only then, will you have my respect, which not many people in this world can boast about."

"I got things I can boast about Mrs. T.," I say laughing amusing myself. I see Stevie roll her eyes.

"Please spare us the details Zander." Mrs. Tomlinson says holding up her hand.

"Now," Mrs. Tomlinson says, "look at your partner beside you. You don't have to like your partner but you're stuck together for the next 10 months, take this time to get to know each other. Then you will come up to the front and introduce your partner to the class. You have five minutes start now."

Stevie takes out her notebook and shoves it at me. "You write stuff about you in mine, I'll do the same for yours." I nod. We start to write In silence, until Mrs. Tomlinson started calling people to the front.

Molly and Dean are first. "Introducing Dean Hollis." she explains how he spent his summer at his parents country house. I look down at the blank notebook Stevie passed back to me. "Why didn't you write anything?" I ask her. She shrugged her shoulders and says "You don't know me."

Now what am I supposed to say for her introduction. I don't have time to think because Mrs. Tomlinson calls my name.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this chapter. I had to think a lot about what I was gonna write. So I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in your reviews.**


	5. Authors Note

**Chapter 5**

**Authors note**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated and now that I have you're probably disappointed it's just an authors note, however there is a reason I haven't been updating.**

**I was stuck on the plot because I'm trying to think how I'm going to get them together using MUSIC. With the help of INKHEART4112 I realized, how can I bring music into the story if they're partners in CHEMISTRY. So I edited chapter 4, instead of chemistry class they're partners in music class.**

**I recommend you re-read the fourth chapter so you can better understand the story. Thanks do much and a new chapter will be in sometime this week.**

**Again thanks soooo much to INKHEART4112 you are the best hun thanks sooo much.**

**R&R**

**Stay classy Ladies (I decided I need a catchphrase so I'm going to use Lulu Antariksa's classic catchphrase 'stay classy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Again Thanks so so so much to InkHeart4112 for helping me with my story everyone thank her or else I wouldn't have been able to update.****I'm so sorry if you think this chapter isn't very good my boyfriend broke up with me last week so it's been hard to update. I hope you like it.****As many of you know I'm a HUGE Directioner, and on twitter I saw that a new pop up shop is opening up in Toronto and since I don't live in Toronto I'm Supah Dupah Sad. So all you Toronto people BE THANKFUL.****So I was watching Melissa and Joey last night and guess who was guest starring How to Rock's very own Dean Hollis!**

**TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY ! I'M VERY EXCITED! **

**And I really don't like to be pushy but please review, an authors inspiration to continue her story is reviews. And other authors you know what it feels like to have reviews so please review.**

**Thanks (:**

**Now on to the story**

**I don't own How to Rock or the perfect chemistry plot.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Stevie**

"Mr. Robbins." Mrs. Tomlinson called.

Okay so I shouldn't have left the page blank, but there was no way I was telling Zander Robbins anything about me. He probably believes all the rumours he's heard about me anyway so there's no point trying to prove him wrong. I just wanted to see him stumble during his introduction.

"Mr. Robbins." Mrs. Tomlinson says again, losing what little patience she has.

I laugh in amusement as he looks up at Mrs. Tomlinson like nothing is wrong. Wow he's good. My partner knows how to hide his true emotions.

"Yes." He says giving her a smile that would make girls swoon. "It's your turn to introduce Stevie." Mrs. Tomlinson says rubbing her temples.

I lean back on my chair and watch Zander walk to the front of the class nervously. Zander walked slowly to the front of the class grasping my empty notebook in his hands.

"Introducing Stevana Baskara,"

I cringe at the mention of my full name, but I brush it off as he continues with his made up introduction. Zander gives me a confident smirk, and says "You may all know Stevie as the tough south side tomboy, but she's not who everyone thinks she is. She has a secret life that is nothing like the one we know. She pretends to be tough and scary, when really she is extremely girly. Her room is covered in pink she has a big pile of stuffed animals and dolls and in her closet; she has a huge Justin Bieber and One Direction shrine just like every other teenage girl. And she has a secret desire that nobody would ever guess."

The room suddenly becomes quiet. Everyone is dying to know what my "secret desire" is. Hell even I'm holding on to the edge of my seat listening to him like his words are the gospel.

"Her secret desire," he continues, "is to date a north sider before she graduates." he finishes.

The class explodes in catcalls and low whistles.

"I'll date you baby!" Zander's friend Tony barks out.

Zander flashes me a triumphant smirk, thinking he's won this round. Guess again rich boy. I walk to the front of the class banging my shoulder into Zander's.

"Introducing Zander Robbins," I say, all eyes focused on me. "Zander Robbins is an overly confident ladies man whose favorite sport is flirting. He's a player and doesn't like to be tied down. Until he met the love of his life Molly Garfunkel." I see Zander scoff from the corner of my eye.

"After Molly and Zander started dating he asked her to go steady and they lived happily ever after."

Chuckles come from my friends at the back of the room. Zander glares at me, like my words hurt his precious ego; I'm actually doing him a favor. Little does he know I'm not finished with his intro.

"His secret desire," I add, getting the same reaction as Zander did when he was doing my introduction. "Is to be a virgin until marriage." As expected my words are greeted by comments and low whistles all through the classroom.

I catch Kevin shaking his head at me as if I did something wrong. What? I'm just trying to have a little fun with the rich boy from the north side. Since Kevin is best friends with Nelson Baxter from the north side, he's more understanding and friendly towards the opposing side. He gets defensive whenever someone messes with his friends whether they're north siders or south siders.

Zander's gaze switches from Molly to me. I take one look at Molly and visually tell her game on. Molly's face instantly turns bright red with anger, I have definitely invaded her territory.

"Quiet down class," Mrs. Tomlinson says sternly. "Thank you for those very creative and... descriptive introductions. Mrs. Baskara Mr. Robbins see me after class."

* * *

"You're introductions we're not only rude to each other but disrespectful to me, but to the entire class as well" Mrs. Tomlinson says after class, Zander and I are standing in front of her desk while she yells at us about respect. "Here is your punishments." Our teacher digs through her desk and pulls out two black notebooks. "You must each write a 500 word essay on respect to hand in by tomorrow."

We both grab a notebook and head out into the hallway. Zander is quick to follow me out of the room and towards my locker.

"Stop following me." I snap, looking over my shoulder glaring at his cocky face."

"Don't flatter yourself baby, I'm not following you." he says winking at me.

"Zander I don't date guys who think they're hot." I say hoping he'll leave me alone.

"I don't date guys who think they're hot either. You think you know me tough girl." he says taking one step closer to me.

"Pfft, I know enough." I say avoiding eye contact. He's the perfect, north side boy that's in every girl's dream. His biggest problem in life, is worrying whether or not his outfit will match his perfect north side girlfriend's outfit.

"Get the hell away from him, Loserberry." Molly's voice bellows from down the hall. "I wouldn't want you to get your drug germs all over my boyfriend."

"First of all Molly, I'm no user second of all, he was bothering me not the other way around." I countered hoping she'll get jealous and tell him to leave me alone.

"It's called pity-flirting Loserberry, ever heard of it?"

"No but clearly you have, bet lots of guys do it you." I say clenching my fist.

"Are you threatening me." she asks hands on her hips, in a full-fledged diva pose.

"No, I can't fight girls like you. You press charges." I say mimicking her stance.

"That's right Loserberry, I'm not afraid of you, my dad's a lawyer." Molly brags as she slides her arms around Zander's neck. "He's mine don't ever forget that."

"Then keep a leash on him," I advise or "else he'll be tempted to find a new owner." I say, just as my friend Kacey comes up behind me.

"Everything okay over here." she asks eyeing Molly. "Ya Kacey, everything's fine." I say spying some teachers down the hall watching us. This is exactly what Molly wants to be in a fight so I can get my ass kicked out of school. Hell no. Just to piss Molly off I turn to Zander and say "Catch you later Zander, looking forward to our next music class together we can blow in each others flutes." I say flirtatiously. Zander lets out a chuckle but stops when Molly glares at him. Before I leave, Molly sticks her conceited nose in the air as if I was less than her, which to everyone on the north side I am.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in your reviews.

Stay classy

-1Directioner2199


	7. Chapter 7

**Vas Happenin darlings! Thanks so much for all the sweet reviews lovelies. They mean a lot and they're so sweet. I have bad news for all Victorious fans, as of yesterday the show has been cancelled. Apparently they haven't renewed it because Dan says he's not allowed to surpass 60 episodes of a show. (icarly has like 100 episodes) **

**So I went to my cousin's birthday party last week and they were talking about Justin Bieber so I started saying how One Direction is so much better. And they all looked at me like I was cray cray. So I didn't realize how many people don't know about One Direction. So from now on I'm on a mission to inform people about One Direction. So tell your friends, family, people you like, people you don't like. Tell everyone you know. **

**I've heard that December is Zevie month so make sure to update your stories and write new ones all throughout December. I'm thinking of writing a new story for Zevie Month. Something like Ashley Scarlet and Inkheart's4112 ABC stories (sorry if I didn't mention your story, if you wrote an ABC story that I didn't mention send me the link I'll be happy to read it). What do you guys think? Anyway on to the story. This chapter is a little confusing. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Enjoy!**

**I don't own How to Rock or the Perfect Chemistry plot**

**Chapter 7**

**Zander**

A week later I find myself walking out of my second period class as I made my way outside to eat lunch. I saw my friends waving to me so I kissed Molly goodbye and she turned to the gym with her friend Grace and headed to cheerleading practice.

"Hey Zander, over here." Nelson says motioning me over to our table. Today our table consists of Nelson and his friend Kevin Reed. Kevin is from the south side but he and Nelson have found a way around all the rivalry to be friends. Kevin is a pretty good guy he's hilarious and super nice. Molly doesn't really like me hanging out with Kevin since he's dating her rival Kacey, so whenever she's not around all three of us hang out as much as possible.

"You ready for next period, Zander? I swear Stevie Baskara hates you like the plague, man. It's hilarious watching her move her chair as far as possible from you." Kevin says laughing.

"She likes me, trust me. Maybe she wants me but just doesn't know any other way to get my attention" I say sitting down on the bench taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Kevin and Nelson laugh so hard everyone within miles of us turn to stare at us. "There's no way Stevie would get any more than two feet of you on her free will, let alone date you." Nelson says as they explode in more laughter.

"I bet my game boy and my furious pigeons game you can't get her to go on a date with you by Christmas break." Kevin says.

After they say that something inside me clicks on. Call it my defense mechanism. Call it cockiness. Before I can switch it off, I say

"In two months I could have her begging me for a date, if you wanna bet your furious pigeons I'm game." Nelson and Kevin look at each other then give me a look. "You're kidding right," When I don't answer, Nelson frowns. "You serious Zander? but you don't even play furious pigeons."

I smirk at them. They'll back down, they love that game more than each other. "Hanna would love a new game." I say smirking.

"If you lose, we get Brittany," Kevin says, his frown turning into a wicked grin.

Brittany is my prized possession, my first ukelele that I secretly bought without my parents knowing. Kevin and Nelson are the only ones who know about my music. If I lose Brittany I'll die. I looked at Kevin and Nelson and saw that they weren't backing down. I wasn't about to wimp out and back down but I wasn't about to possibly lose Brittany. My face lit up as I thought of a loophole.

"I can't do this bet, I'm already dating Molly I can't cheat on her." I say. Molly and I might not be the perfect couple but I would never cheat on her. "You don't need to actually go on the date with Stevie, you just need to see if she says yes." Nelson says. Soon my cockiness got the best of me and before I knew it I held my hand out while I say, "Fine deal."

"We're going to need proof." Kevin says sipping his pizza soup.

"What do you want me to do? Pluck out a strand of her hair, like a frickin' stalker?" I say throwing my hands in the air

"How would we know it's her's?" Kevin responds.

"Take a picture," Nelson suggests "Or video, we could call it Stevie crosses to the north."

A junior named Paige Crawford walks by us. "Hi Zander," she says flashing me a flirty smile before strutting over to the lunch line. While Nelson and Kevin follow Paige to the line, I think of a plan to make Stevie fall for me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Kevin and Nelson coming back with a second bowl of pizza soup.

"How can you guys eat that." I say taking a bite of my home-made sandwich.

"I know! They think they can put tomato sauce cheese and pepperoni in a blender and call it pizza, but those cafeteria ladies are as lazy as hell."

"You're grossing me out man." I tell him.

I stare uncomfortably at the food I brought from home. Thanks to Kevin everything looks disgusting.

"Want some Zander." Nelson says with a grin as he scoops a huge spoonful of the soup and waves it above me.

"Get that away from me." I say just as Kevin grabs a spoonful joining in.

"We're so scared." Kevin says laughing.

"I swear if any of it gets on me I'll kill yo—"

I feel something drop on my pants. I look down and see a big blob of pizza soup lands on the crotch of my faded skinny jeans.

"Shoot," Nelson says, his face turning from amusement to shock.

"Want me to clean it off for you?" Kevin volunteers.

"If your hands go anyway near my pants, I'll personally shoot you."

I clean the soup off my pants, leaving a big greasy brown stain. I turn back to my friends. "You guys have ten minutes to get me knew pants before next period." I say angrily. How am I supposed to act like the eternal stud in front of Stevie if it looks like I've peed on myself.

"Here take mine." Kevin says unbuttoning his his jeans in the middle of the school yard.

"I meant get a pair of pants that would fit idiot." I yell rolling my eyes.

It takes Kevin and Nelson about three seconds to start running towards the parking lot.

I don't care what the pants look like as long as I get them by the next class. A wet crotch is not the way to show Stevie I'm the one she wants.

I send a quick text to Hanna telling her to let me know for Kevin or Nelson if they come to the house to get me some pants.

I proofread the text making sure there isn't any terminology that would remind her of the accident. She is very bitter of her injuries and gets very defensive if she's reminded of them. My phone vibrates as I see Hanna's reply "sure :)". A wave of hope comes over me as I think maybe my mom had helped hanna and texted for her, but I push the thought out of my mind knowing it's impossible for her to take a break from the playing tennis with her friends, to help Hanna. I know Hanna's caretaker must have typed her reply for her.

My mom wasn't always like this. Before, her family was her top priority and images didn't matter. All that changed after the accident.

I wait for another ten minutes for my friends, but before I know it the warning bell rings bell rings and either of them are anywhere in sight. Great. Now I have five minutes to get to music class. Gritting my teeth I walk to my class with my books over my placed over the spot. When I finally reach the class—with two minutes to spare— I slide onto the stool as close as I can hiding the stain.

Stevie walks into the room, her chocolate colored curls bounce with every step I take. When she makes her way towards me I wink at her. She huffs and pulls her stool as far away me from.

She slides her beanie off and put it on the corner of the table. I look at her and think of a way to approach her and have a conversation.

"So do you like music." I say awkwardly having no other idea of what to say. She ignores me and shows no emotion on her face.

"Your going to have to talk to me at some point." I urge again.

"Not in this life. There's is no way I will ever have to talk to you." she says as she sneers.

As if on cue Mrs Tomlinson walks into the class.

"From now until the end of the year, you and your partener will start working on an at-home project that will require you to meet outside of school and require a lot of comprimise and communication." She announces.

I look at Stevie and say

"Hey partner."

* * *

**What did you think? Be sure to review and PM me if you have any questions.**

**Stay classy**

**Always and forever**

**1Directioner2199**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's anther chapter for you. I'm not crazy about this chapter but make sure to write what you think.**

**Stevie**

* * *

I can't believe I have to spend time with Zander outside of class too! It's bad enough sitting next to him everyday now I have to see him after school.

Mrs. Tomlinson turns her back to the class and writes the name of the project on the board 'Song searching'. We have to write a song together? I've written thousands of songs that I've never been able to finish and now I have to write a song with Zander I'll probably never start.

Zander probably doesn't know the first thing about music and there is no way I'm going to teach him.

"This project will help you reach into your inner soul and help you release your emotions through song instead of anger violence or sorrow." she explains "Together as a team you will write a song with meaningful lyrics and use instruments of your choice to make background music for your song. The last month of school will be dedicated to performing your songs in front of the class." she finishes.

This teacher expects us to sing our song in front of the class! She's delirious.

Zander raises his hand, and waits for Mrs. Tomlinson to signal permission for him to talk.

"Are you saying we have to give you a live performance with singing and music and everything?" my partner asks. I guess I wasn't the only one unclear on the instructions.

"Mrs. T can we make a music video and present it to the class instead of a live performance." Molly asks while she files her perfect French manicured nails.

"Yes Ms Garfunkel but if I hear that you used auto tune or lip syncing or whatever techniques that are against the rules you will be suspended. I know all the tricks Molly you are not getting anything past me." she says narrowing her eyes at Molly.

"The rules are: No vulgar or curse words in your lyrics. No rapping or inappropriate dancing and both of the teammates must be either playing an instrument or singing. You have the rest of the period to work on your project. Get to work."

I turn to Zander only to see he's looking through the back window at his friend and Kevin waving at him.

Zander grabs his books and heads to the door.

Mrs. Tomlinson turns around. "Zander sit down."

"I've got to go pee."

The teachers eyebrows furrow and her hand goes to her hip. "Last time I checked you don't need your books to go to the restroom. Leave them here." she says

Zander's lips tighten. "If I refuse."

"Don't test me Zander I have zero tolerance."

Zander slowly places his books on the table.

"Ohmygod." Grace screeches front the front of the room. One by one everyone starts to laugh.

"Zander I bought you those pants!" Molly yells

"Zander," Mrs. Tomlinson clears her voice. "Go to the nurse and... fix yourself."

Zander walks out of the class as the bell rings. I sigh and leave the class and head towards the parking lot. I see a black truck approach me I immediately recognize as my cousin Damon's car. Sometimes he picks me up and brings me to work.

Sometimes after school I work for my cousins Stefan and Damon at their auto body shop. My father taught me how to fix cars when I was younger. It lets me get away for away from the real world for a while and helps puts food on the table for my family.

"Hey Steves," Damon says opening the passenger door for me, and throwing my school bag in the back seat

"Tomlinson's class. Yeah I remember those days. The lady hated me. She's I real hard ass." My cousin says as he shudders. "You had her?" I ask, amused just as we pull into the parking lot of the body shop.

"How do you forget a nightmare like Tomlinson." Damon says grinning. "Anyway how about taking time off this Thursday?" I ask stepping out of the car.

"Its no problem for me but you'll have to get it by my brother. You know him, always uptight about breaking the rules."

he says. I laugh at how different they are. They always argue and are at each others throats most of the time; but when things get tough they're always there for each other.

As if on cue Stefan walks out of the body shop covered in grease and oil. "What will I not approve of brother." Stefan says giving me a sideways hug. "Stef relax, our little cousin wants a day off from work, for a school project." Damon says sliding an arm over my shoulders.

Stefan gives me a tight smile and gives me an approving nod. "Sure Stevie but for school right?"

My thoughts drift towards Zander, how he's been flirting with me. Even though I act as if he's the most disgusting creature I've ever set sight on, I can't help but be impressed with his smooth tactics. I shake my head, trying to clear my head of him. "Yea of course just school work." I say smiling

"So is Tomlinson still giving out that dreaded song writing project?" Stefan asks

"Yup." I say getting my tools out and working on the tailgate of the blue Civic.

"I remember that project! I failed in a heartbeat. Not one musical bone in my body. Not like you Steves, at least you can play an instrument and sing." Damon and Stefan are some of the only people who know about my music. Even if they are my cousins, we're friends more than anything else. "At least one good thing came out of that project, I was paired up with Carmela Sanchez" Damon says fantasizing about God knows what. My cousin has the dirtiest mind you will ever see.

"Ew bro, ew," Stefan says with a sour look on his face. "So who'd you get partnered up with?"

My head instantly shoots up at the mention of my partner. "Um just some kid, he's no Carmela Sanchez but he's okay." I smirk when I see Damon glare at me.

"What's his name, maybe I know him." Stefan asks cleaning the car. "Zander Robbins." I roll my eyes.

"Yea I know him, well his sister. Hanna Robbins, we went out for a few months. A year after we broke up she like disappeared. I assume she went to some private boarding school in Europe." Stefan said avoiding any eye contact from any of us.

"You went out with a north sider?" I say amusement laced in my voice.

"Went out? He was in love with the girl. We thought they were gonna be married and my little Steffy would be gone to the north side." Damon laughs patting his head and putting him in a headlock.

"Why'd you break up?"

"She dumped him cause' her parents were gonna disown her and her friends ditched her. She turned into an outcast and Stef got shit from the south side."

I scowl. How could she break up with him just because of what others thought of her. I can't help but think that if Zander and I would ever be together, he would do the same thing. Wait why am I thinking about dating Zander? I don't like him? Do I? After about two minutes of arguing with myself; I finally convince myself I don't like Zander. I look up at Stefan and see he looks upset. Why wouldn't he I would be upset if Zander did that to me. Again with Zander!

"That's horrible how can she break up with you just because she was losing her popular status." I ask shaking my head

"That's the way it is in Brewster," Stefan says sighing. "You be careful about that brother of her's make sure you don't fall for him. People like them don't fall for people like us."

I'm beginning to think that they're right. How could I ever think that the very rich, very good looking, very perfect Zander Robbins would ever come into my very poor, very hard, very dark life.

A horn beeps loud outside the garage. Damon opens the door and in comes a car that I know all too well.

"Justin Cole what are you doing here." My cousins ask.

Out stumble four other guys that I know from a school.

"Close the garage door The Warriors are after us. Jeremy Adams says. The Warriors are a local gang that no one wants to mess with. If you piss them off you're as good as dead.

Justin is in the backseat, his eyes bloodshot from messing around with either drugs or alcohol; I can't tell which.

"What did you guys do?" Stefan yells.

"Diego tried to smoke a Warrior." Justin slurs, sticking his head out the window and pointing to Diego. "But he's got lousy aim."

Diego turns around and yells at him from the passenger seat. "You try shooting someone while Jeremy is driving!"

"You dissin' my driving, because if you are, I have a fist that can break your face." Jeremy threatens getting out of the car.

"You want a piece of me." Diego says stepping out of the car.

"Guys The Warriors are right outside." Samantha Burnz screeches fixing her shirt. I roll my eyes when I realize that she was probably messing around with Justin in the back seat.

We hear The Warriors banging on the doors from outside. I quickly signal Damon and Stefan to get in the car. My cousins squeeze in the the front while I sit on Justin's lap in the backseat.

"Hi Stevie, I missed you tonight." Justin says resting his hands near my hips. I wiggle out of his grasp.

My eyes rest on Samantha.

"Yea, I see how much you've missed me."

"Samantha? I don't really like him." he says coming closer."I'm just waiting for you to come back to me.

"Not gonna happen." I say uninterested.

"Is it because you're stupid music partner." He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I slap his wrists away. "Zander has nothing to do with why we stopped seeing each other."

"Justin Stevie, shut up! They're outside!" Damon yells.

When we think they've left we slowly get put of the at careful not to tip them that we're still here.

"Whoo that was close." Damon sighs in release.

"Too close. Everyone who doesn't work here get out!" Stefan says.

We open the door and in comes about ten Warriors out for blood.

This time we don't run.

Jeremy, Justin, Diego, Damon and Stefan and Samantha stand next to me ready to fight. I have to admit, We are an intimidating bunch, even Samantha and I. We homegirls can hold up a fight, and Samantha's fingernails are deadly.

We all charge at a warrior leaving each other to fight on our own. I take on a girl twice my height. I swing at her but my fist only reaches about her chest. I know I have no chance against her but it's not like me to ask for help.

When I finally figure out a strategy with this girl, her nose is bleeding and she may have some broken ribs. After I think she's had enough I turn around to the rest of my gang to see how they're doing.

Damon, Justin, Diego and Jeremy beat their guys to a pulp only landing scratches and bruises on themselves. While Samantha, Stefan and I beat our Warriors but landing a few more injuries than the others.

I turn around and see my girl now holding a switch blade in her hand. Oh God after take down this Warrior I'm going to kill friends for getting me into this mess

* * *

**I hate this chapter it's mostly a filler chapter but the next one will be better**

**Not a lot of Zevie but trust me next chapter they'll be tons. **

**Stay classy ;)**

**Always and Forever **

**1Directioner2199**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy. I'm in ninth grade now so I've been really busy but I'm trying my best. To tell you the truth, I wrote this chapter like two weeks ago but being the forgetful retard that I am I forgot to post it. WHO IS OBSESSED WITH LWWY! I AM. I have a little story coming up for you. But it will probably be posted around Zevie month. (Deecember for anyone that didn't know.) For now I'll be working on " The Sound of Music" and "Rules of Love" which is my new story. Check it out if you haven't read it yet.**

**Anyway On to the story. **

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Chapter 9 **

**Zander**

I turn on my phone and call home before music to see how my sister is doing. Mr. Malik isn't too happy because apparently Hanna was freaking out about the way her lunch tasted. Hanna supposedly swiped her bowl of soup onto the floor in protest. I roll my eyes since Hanna loves soup and acts very classy when it comes to eating. I know my sister is just acting up because she wants her teacher to quit on her. Just like she does to everyone else who tries to help her.

Was it useless to actually believe my mom would take time off from hanging with her snobby friends at the country club to teach Hanna's care takers what to do? Summer is over now and I can't always be there to pick up where the caretakers leave off.

I sigh and give up when I realize it's useless to reason with my mother. I give Mr. Malik some pointers on how to calm Hanna down and hang up. I tuck my cell phone into my bag and walk towards Molly's locker.

When I reach her locker she's talking to Grace about her new lip stick and what she should wear to the next dance. I roll my eyes since the next dance is in January.

Molly and I walk down the hall holding hands as we enter music class together.

Molly squeezes my hand. "Wanna come over after school today." She says as her hands creep up to my chest and pushes her body on top of mine.

Molly has been wanting to have sex for a while now. I know I'm a guy and I'm supposed to have raging hormones and have boobs on my mind all day; but I just don't feel that way about Molly. I realized that this summer. Molly always tells me she loves me and I say the same to her, but when you love someone you're supposed to want to be with them all the time. When Molly was away the whole summer I didn't feel like I had to be with her at all. In fact she I'm with her it feels more like a chore than a relationship.

"I can't. I have to go home and help take care of Hanna." I say removing her hand from my chest and placing it back into my hand.

She stops and pulls her hand from mine "Wow Z are you gonna make time for me."

"You can come with me." I offer.

"So I watch you wipe snot of your sister's nose? No thanks. I want alone time... just me and you."

I instantly feel bad. Molly may be a first class bitch when it comes to caring about people and being nice; but she really is a sensitive girl.

"What about Friday?" I ask.

She nods and says "Friday works for me." I lean in to kiss her but we're interrupted when Stevie walks right in the middle of us. "No PDA, some of us want to keep our lunch." she says taking her seat beside me.

My partner hasn't been in school since we got our projects. I figured today would be the same since I didn't see her anywhere. But no. Stevie Baskara does not cease to surprise me, because here she is beside me taking out a pair of earphones and cranking up her music for everyone to hear.

"Shut up Loserberry." Molly mutters before joining Dean at their table.

"Nice of you to show up," I say

"Nice of you to notice," she says sliding off her sunglasses.

Mrs. Tomlinson walks into class. She doesn't even say hello before she starts talking about what we're going to do today. " Today I'll have you work with your partners in the library. Rough copies are to be handed in next week."

All the work tables in the library filled so we had to squeeze ourselves in a solitary corner near the documentary section.

We move our bags and all our stuff to the corner and throw of stuff on the floor.

Stevie bends down leaning towards the ground. I can't help but notice how calm she looks. I study her carefully trying to figure her out. I feel like if I stare at her long enough I'll see past her tough exterior and find out what she's really like. She takes her notebook out of her bag and pulls out a pen. She sets her stuff down when she realizes I'm staring at her. She stares back, neither of us are going to break away. When her eyes meet my gaze we're sitting here staring at each other,

time stops. My eyes are piercing hers, and I can swear at this moment I sense the real her. The one without. the attitude, without all the faking. Just Stevie. I look into her eyes, I forget everything. The bet, my sister and my mom, Molly... Everything.

"What would it take For you to go out with me." I blurt. I want to throw my hand over my mouth and take back what I just said but it's too late. I just follow through with my sudden statement and stick to my cool facade. She looks shocked that I was this bold.

"Are you kidding me?" she says, clearly confused.

"Do I look like I'm joking."

"You always look like you're joking." she answers while crossing her arms over her chest in disbelief.

Mrs Tomlinson walks by us. saving me from answering "Stevie we missed you in class last week."

"Yea I kinda cut my whole shoulder open with a knife."

Mrs .T looks shocked and walks away in horror.

I look at her wide-eyed. "A knife? So what really happened." I say not believing for a second she cut herself.

"That's it. I was cutting a pepper, and the knife flung up and sliced my shoulder blade. I went to the hospital and the doctor stitched me up."

"Yea right. You were in a knife fight."

She looks ashamed at my accusation and turns her focus back on her books.

So you never answered my question. I say changing the subject. "What would it take for you to go out with me."

Her head shoots up from her books and looks at me with that fiery spark in her eyes that I love about her.

"Nothing. I wouldn't." She says confidentially.

"I bet if we make out you'll change your mind."

"You have girlfriend." Stevie says giving me a look of pure disgust.

I shrug my shoulders. "Your loss."

"Anyway, lets get started." She says taking out her notebook.

"I think we should make our song use on a D major, and if you use a D major for the song the first note should be sol.

"Wrong." she says.

"I highly doubt I'm wrong." I say. I've been taking music lessons since I was 2 and this is not the only song I've written. What does she know about music.

"Let's have a bet then. If I'm right you have to drop the whole jock act and show me the real you." She says.

I would never show anyone the "real me". I agree though because I know I am right.

"If I'm right you have to kiss me." I say smirking.

I turn to the page where the information was written. I smirk at her again.

"I'm right told you."

I say.

For a second she's shocked but then her face flashes back to it's normal I-don't-care look.

"Wanna kiss me now or later." I say cockily.

"Right now." She can tell this shocks me. But then again she never turns down a challenge.

She takes one of my hands into hers. I'd never be this bold

If we weren't alone. My breathing slows as I sit up on my knees and lean into her.

I place my hand on her cheek. Our eyes meet and time stops.

Then she turns her head into my hand and kisses the inside of my palm.

"There I kissed you."

* * *

**Ahhh that was cute **

**R&R to tell me what you thought**

**PM me if you have any questions**

**I also answer personal questions!**

**Eat Breathe and Be You**

**ex oh darlings**

**~1Directioner2199**


End file.
